The present invention relates to a container such as a bag or sack made essentially of a tubular fabric, especially a circular fabric of polyolefines.
Generally speaking, the bag or sack of the present invention is for the suspended support of bulk materials and comprises a closed bottom, a suspension loop and a tubular wall portion extending between the closed bottom and the suspension loop.
Sacks made of a circular fabric have proved to be suitable packaging material in many ranges of application. For this purpose, in addition to jute as a sack material, synthetic materials and especially polyolefines, for instance polypropylene (PP) or polyethylene (PE), in the form of flat narrow woven or fabric tapes are generally adopted. Sacks made of such fabrics are chemical-resistant, unsusceptible to water, hygienic, non-decomposable and have good breathing properties.
In order that such woven sacks can also be utilized for the most finely grained materials as well as for hygroscopic bulk materials, such as cement, it is known per se to insert an inner sack of moisture-proof material, for instance a blown polyethylene film, into the woven sack.
In many cases it is desirable for such known sacks, with or without an inner sack, to also be able to be used in the dimensions of the containers' scope with a filling material having a weight of, for example, 1000 kilogrammes and more. As far as the resistance to tearing of the material used for manufacturing such sacks is concerned, there are no problems, whereas the carrying capacity of such containers is extremely limited by the hithereto known, as a rule sewn-on, loop means for transporting the container by means of lifting device, such as a crane or the like. If, on the other hand, the loop means are girted, the ensuing production costs are no longer economical.
Therefore, with the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved construction of a container such as a bag or sack of the previously mentioned typed which does not exhibit the aforementioned drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art constructions and method of fabricating such container.